


Perfect Match(a)

by Arleene_Haden



Series: On Hot Chocolate and Love [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Katsuki Yuuri, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arleene_Haden/pseuds/Arleene_Haden
Summary: If you had told Yuuri two weeks ago that he’d be messaging non-stop with a handsome man that was interested romantically in him, he would’ve laughed and dismissed it quickly. It was an unlikely thing to ever happen, yet here he was.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: On Hot Chocolate and Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092992
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Perfect Match(a)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a continuation to [Hot Chocolate for Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311696) but it can be read as a stand alone fic as well. But if you want to know how they met and how their first date went feel free to read that one.

If you had told Yuuri two weeks ago that he’d be messaging non-stop with a handsome man that was interested romantically in him, he would’ve laughed and dismissed it quickly. It was an unlikely thing to ever happen, yet here he was.

It had all started when Yuuri covered a shift for Phichit in the café they co-owned: Terra Café. Even in his wildest dreams he would’ve never expected their new regular, a handsome man with silver hair and blue eyes named Victor, to take a liking to him after a brief encounter.

Although they had only been to a single date less than a week ago —with the promise to see each other again on Sunday at Victor’s place for dinner— things were going smoothly between them. 

Yuuri had never thought of himself as someone who fell in love quickly, but Victor was starting to make him doubt himself. How could he not fall in love with Victor when he was so easy to love? But it was still too soon to talk about love, and Yuuri knew that.

The days passed by quickly due to the busy days in the café. Victor and Yuuri’s excitement grew as the day of their date approached, the texts they sent each other the day before made it apparent. However, Yuuri’s anxiety grew as well. He didn’t have a lot of experience with second dates, what if Victor expected something out of him? what if Victor found out how boring he actually was and decided to cut all contact with him? To be honest, he wouldn’t be surprised as it wouldn’t be the first time that happened.

“Are you really not going to wear contacts? I know you’re not a fan of them, but the blue frames of your glasses don’t match your outfit.” Phichit whined, snapping Yuuri from his spiraling thoughts. 

Yuuri wanted to disagree but his friend was right, the blue of his glasses did clash with the cream knitted sweater he was wearing and his dark jeans. But wouldn’t it be weird? It would make him look like he was trying too hard to impress Victor, wouldn’t it? Which, he was, but he wanted to play it cool.

Phichit squished Yuuri’s cheeks with both hands, one on each side of the Japanese’s face. “I know that look, Yuuri, don’t overthink it, I promise he’ll like it.”

“He knows I wear glasses, he’ll think I’m trying too hard.” Yuuri stammered.

“He’ll think that you look very handsome.” Phichit countered.

“I don’t even have contacts, and where I buy them is closed today” Yuuri muttered, trying to conceal his smile. Things were working on his favor.

Phichit smirked. “I got you a pair yesterday, they’re in your nightstand’s drawer.” 

Things were not working on his favor. Of course Phichit would remember his prescription and buy the contacts just in time for his date. The Thai was pretty much unstoppable when he had set his mind on something.

Letting out a long sigh, Yuuri went to his room to finish getting ready, Phichit followed him soon after.

“Need help with your hair?”

“I’ve got it, but thanks.” Yuuri declined with a smile, Phichit hummed.

After putting the contacts on and styling his hair by slicking it back, Yuuri went to the kitchen and took out some ingredients from the pantry and started putting them in a paper bag.

“Those seem familiar.” Phichit raised an eyebrow while leaning on the fridge.

“Oh, I took some ingredients from the café to make hot chocolate.” Yuuri folded the top of the bag a couple of times and took it with him to the entrance of the apartment to put his shoes on, Phichit tailed him.

“Didn’t know you were a thief, Yuuri.” The Thai teased, making his friend roll his eyes. He dangled his car keys for Yuuri to take.

“Just so you know, I paid for it, I marked it as two large cups of hot chocolate.” Yuuri huffed and grabbed the car keys before opening the door.

“Of course you would do that.” Phichit laughed. “Have fun! Let me know if you won’t come back until tomorrow.” He winked.

Yuuri groaned and headed out, closing the door slightly forcefully.

* * *

Victor’s apartment complex was intimidating, to say the least; everything about it screamed ‘expensive’. The twelve-story building had a modern style both on the outside and the inside. The doorman’s uniform looked more expensive than what Yuuri and Phichit paid for rent each month.

“Can I help you?” The doorman asked, motioning Yuuri to the polished black desk, a contrast to the white walls.

“No, thanks, I know the way.” Yuuri smiled amicably.

He did not know the way, but he’d figure it out, Victor had sent him both the floor and the apartment’s number after all. 

He took the elevator and pressed the button for the sixth floor. The trip was short, Yuuri’s hands became sweatier by the second, clutching the paper bag firmly. For a second he thought it would’ve been a better idea to take the stairs, maybe he would’ve been too tired to get anxious. No, all he would’ve accomplished had he done that is to arrive sweaty. He didn’t want his date to think that he was weird for arriving sweating buckets, he would definitely not give a good impression of himself.

Victor’s apartment wasn’t that far from the elevator. Yuuri took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Victor opened it almost instantly, as if he had been waiting right next to it.

“Yuuri! I’m glad you got here just fine.” Victor pulled Yuuri into a hug. "You look stunning." The Russian was smiling widely; his eyes soon found the paper bag in Yuuri’s grasp. “That must be for the chocolate, yes? let’s put it in the kitchen.” He grabbed the bag from Yuuri’s hands and led the way.

Victor’s apartment was how he was expecting it to be, yet so different at the same time. The apartment had an open plan and looked bigger than Yuuri’s but smaller than he had thought it’d be. He wouldn’t have been surprised if Victor had lived in a penthouse, he was kind of expecting it to be honest. The furniture was modern yet cozy and with a minimalistic vibe. White predominated around the place, but there were some touches of color in the decorating items lying around. A basket full of toys and a dog bed caught Yuuri’s eyes.

“Like what you see?” Victor asked as he put the paper bag in the kitchen counter.

Yuuri blushed at the double entendre. Before he could answer, a whine was heard from what he assumed was Victor’s bedroom.

“Ah, that’s Makkachin, I guess she woke up, let me go get her, make yourself at home, I won’t take long.” Victor gave him a small smile and went to the dog’s aid.

Yuuri went to sit at the couch, but before he could, a patter was heard throughout the apartment and a fluff of brown fur tackled him to the floor.

“Makka, no!” Victor ran to help Yuuri, who was laughing loudly while being licked all over the face by the excited dog. “Sorry, she is trained but she gets a bit over excited with new people.” He lifted Makka and let her down on the couch.

“It’s okay, I’ve always wanted a dog like her.” Yuuri got up and patted Makka’s head. “She’s a poodle, right?”

Victor nodded. “Ah, yes, dinner, please take a seat at the table, I’ll bring everything in a bit.” He winked and headed to the kitchen.

Yuuri petted Makka a final time and went to sit down.

The table was already set. Resting on top of gray woven mats were white plates, a fork on their right and an empty wine glass on the top left. In the center of the table was a black mat, thicker than the gray ones.

Victor came back with a small pair of tongs in hand and a big deep porcelain plate full of pasta —chicken carbonara to be precise— and set it on top of the black mat, offering Yuuri a small smile while doing so. “Is wine okay? If not, I have some apple cider too.” 

“I think it’ll be fine if I have a glass of wine.” Yuuri smiled back.

Victor retreated to the kitchen and came back with an opened bottle of wine and filled both of their glasses. 

“Would you like me to serve you?” Victor pointed to the pasta.

“I can do it, don’t worry.” As if to prove his point, Yuuri started serving himself.

Victor smiled and took a seat.

Dinner went by smoothly, they talked about everything and nothing at the same time, conversation always came easier with them. For the most part, Victor shared his process of choreographing routines for the ice-skaters, and that he had planned to skate competitively but due to a knee injury he had settled as a choreographer instead. On the other hand, Yuuri talked about how he hadn’t had a specific plan after finishing college but accepted Phichit’s offer to open a café together.

Conversation kept flowing throughout dinner. Victor loved the blush that appeared on Yuuri’s cheeks every time he flirted blatantly, and Yuuri loved Victor’s surprised expression whenever he managed to flirt back. Makka approached them from time to time to beg for food, only getting pats on the head or ear scratches.

Once dinner was done, and the table clean, they moved to the living room to watch a movie. If you asked them which movie they had watched or what the plot had been, neither would have been able to answer. They were too entranced with each other, lost in the sound of their voices. They wouldn’t have noticed that the movie ended had Makka not barked.

“Should I make the hot chocolate now?” Yuuri asked.

“That would be nice, let me help you?” Victor stood up from the couch and offered his hand to Yuuri for him to stand up.

Yuuri nodded and let Victor take him to the kitchen.

While Yuuri took out the ingredients from the paper bag, Victor put a saucepan and the milk on the counter. Yuuri got to work instantly, warming up the milk in the saucepan and adding the shredded chocolate.

“White chocolate?” Victor inquired.

“It goes well with matcha,” Yuuri stirred the mix, “besides, it’d have a weird color if I used dark chocolate instead.” he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Victor hummed. “Can I add the matcha?”

“Sure, I measured it at the café so you can add it all.”

Yuuri kept stirring the mix as Victor added the matcha powder slowly, making the beverage turn light green. Letting Yuuri finish the drinks, Victor took out two mugs, a bag of mini marshmallows and a can of whipped cream, earning a raised eyebrow from Yuuri.

“I wanted to be prepared.” 

Yuuri laughed lightly and turned off the stove. He grabbed the mugs and poured the chocolate into them, adding the white marshmallows and a swirl of whipped cream on top.

Each grabbed a mug and sat down on the couch, long abandoned by Makka who was dozing off in her bed. They sat close to each other, almost cuddling, and basked in each other’s company and the warmth of their drinks.

“I might’ve not thought this through.” Victor pouted. “I asked you to come over for dinner to thank you for the chocolate on our first date and you’ve made chocolate again.”

“I guess you’ll have to make it up to me with another date.” Yuuri said, mustering all the confidence he could and fighting —to no avail— the upcoming blush.

Victor smiled widely. “I guess I have no choice.” he said in a teasing tone. “You know, I’m not really a fan of matcha, but I like it when it’s like this.” he said sheepishly.

“Matcha is pretty strong, but the sweetness of the white chocolate balances the flavor.” Yuuri took a sip of his drink.

“So, you could say it’s the perfect…” Surely Victor wouldn’t dare. “match-a.” He totally did and he looked proud of his pun, a smug grin adorning his lips.

Yuuri groaned but didn't bother trying to hide his amused smile. “It took me a while to figure out how much matcha I had to use, Phichit and I tried some really strong ones, we couldn’t even fathom the idea of smelling anything matcha related for a month straight.” He wrinkled his nose at the memory.

“That bad?” Victor let out an amused chuckle and placed his empty mug on the wooden coffee table in front of him.

Yuuri nodded. “But it was worth it in the end.” He smiled fondly at the memory. Then, he took one last sip of his drink and placed his empty mug next to Victor’s.

“It really was.”

Their eyes met, both getting lost in each other’s gazes. The silence was deafening but comfortable. Victor’s hand found Yuuri’s cheek, cupping it and caressing it with his thumb tenderly, feeling the warmth of Yuuri’s ever present blush.

“It’s my favorite drink from the café now.” Yuuri turned his head abruptly, breaking eye contact and making Victor withdraw his hand. 

“It’s a shame you only serve it during winter, why don’t you put them in the regular menu?” Victor tilted his head to the side.

“We tried it, but it didn’t sell much for most part of the year, so Phichit suggested we make them seasonal drinks.” Yuuri shrugged. “Besides, I tried making them as cold drinks, but they just didn’t taste the same, some drinks are meant to only be drunk warm.”

Victor hummed. 

“I know it’s a little weird, the drink is still the same, the only thing that changes is the drink’s temperature, but you know how people tend to not drink coffee or tea when it gets cold? But you might say that ‘well, there’s iced drinks’ and there are and I did try making them that way but I think they taste better when hot.” Yuuri’s speech increased in velocity as it went on.

“You’re really passionate about hot chocolate.” Victor chuckled.

Yuuri let his gaze fall to his lap, feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment. Leave it to him to ramble about hot chocolate. Surely his date had now realized how pathetic and dorky he really was.

Victor lifted Yuuri’s head by his chin. “You look really cute when you talk about something that you’re interested in, then again, you always look cute.” Victor’s hand moved to Yuuri’s cheek. 

The Japanese leaned into the warm touch and closed his eyes, embarrassment dissipating completely. He had never felt so relaxed.

“Yuuri,” brown eyes met blue ones. “Can I kiss you?” Victor asked softly, almost a whisper. His gaze went from Yuuri’s eyes to his lips.

Yuuri looked down, nodded slowly, and closed his eyes.

If he felt relaxed a couple of seconds ago, now he was all nerves. He had never cared about his lack of experience in relationships until that moment. He was certain he would mess something up. He had only kissed someone twice, and they didn’t even count. The first one was a quick peck on the lips that ended as soon as it started. The second one he didn’t even remember, according to Phichit he had drunkenly made out with someone at a party during college.

Yuuri’s thoughts quickly came to an end as Victor’s lips met his. Time stopped.

The kiss was shy, experimental. Their lips moved slowly, both getting lost in the feeling. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck, bringing them closer, and played mindlessly with the silver hair in his grasp. In turn, Victor’s free hand settled on Yuuri’s waist, drawing lazy circles with his thumb. The kiss deepened soon after, tongues slowly exploring each other’s mouths, savoring the lingering faint taste of matcha and chocolate. Both wondered why they hadn’t done it sooner.

After a few seconds —maybe it was minutes, or hours, neither of them could tell— they parted to catch their breath. Yuuri felt slightly proud that he was able to make Victor as breathless as he felt whenever he saw the Russian.

Yuuri moved Victor’s fringe slightly out of his face, realizing that it was indeed as silky as it looked. Victor looked at him with pure adoration and what seemed like amusement. He grabbed Yuuri’s hand and brought it to his mouth to plant a soft kiss on the Japanese’s knuckles, and then placed it on his cheek, leaning into Yuuri’s touch. 

Yuuri didn’t think twice before closing the small gap and kissing Victor again.

This time the kiss was frantic, but not any less tender. Their lips moved in perfect synchrony, both getting lost in each other. They didn’t want the moment to end, they didn’t want the kiss to end. 

Victor’s hands went to Yuuri’s back and pulled him closer. With a quick arrangement, Yuuri found himself sitting on Victor’s lap. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck and brought him even closer, making their chests touch. They both could feel the quick rise and fall caused by their ragged breathing. 

Out of nowhere Makka barked and made her way between them, forcing them to separate and stop their impromptu make out session. Yuuri sat next to Victor and rested his head on the Russian’s shoulder while trying to even out his breathing.

Makka lied down happily on her owner’s lap and looked at him happily. Victor had never felt more betrayed.

“I guess someone got a little jealous.” Yuuri chuckled.

Victor put his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder in a side-hug. “She tends to be a little clingy.” He started playing with Makka’s fluffy fur and placed a kiss on the top of Yuuri’s head. “I know it’s too soon, but I’d really like for things to go further between us.”

“F-further?” Yuuri turned to look at Victor so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. 

Sensing Yuuri’s panic, Victor continued. “As in properly pursue a relationship with you.” He caressed Yuuri’s shoulder soothingly. “You know, I’d be overly happy to have the pleasure of calling you my boyfriend someday.” there was a softness in Victor’s voice. “Hopefully soon.” He said it so quietly Yuuri almost didn’t catch it. Almost.

“I-I’d like to take things slowly, go out a few more times before that.” Yuuri wondered if he’d ever stop blushing.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Victor smiled and kissed Yuuri in the cheek.

“I should go now, it’s getting late.” Yuuri didn’t hide the disappointment in his voice.

“It is.”

Neither tried to move.

“Do you need a ride?” Victor shifted slightly making Makka move, letting him get up from the couch.

Yuuri stood up as well. “No, I drove here, but thanks for the offer.”

“Any time.” Victor winked.

Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and led him to the front door. Both walked unusually slow, not wanting to end their wonderful date.

“Let me know when you get home.” Victor grabbed Yuuri’s other hand and brought him closer. 

Their foreheads touched, their breathings mingled, their lips brushed. Yuuri closed the almost nonexistent distance and kissed Victor softly.

“I will.” Yuuri kissed Victor on the cheek and let go of his hands.

Victor opened the door for Yuuri and let him step out.

“I’ll see you soon, Yuuri.” Victor said sweetly.

“I’ll look forward to it.” Yuuri smiled and walked away.

Victor watched Yuuri get into the elevator and waved him goodbye before the doors closed. 

They couldn’t wait to see what the future held for them, but they knew that whatever it was it’d be perfect if they were by each other’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this sooner but I got caught up with college preparations but here it is.  
> I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos, comments, and everything is very much appreciated, so thank you in advance.  
> You can find me on twitter [@Arleene_Haden](https://twitter.com/Arleene_Haden)  
> Read you soon! (In other works though)


End file.
